


Light

by aloneandsleepless



Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, paterson is such a sweet man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneandsleepless/pseuds/aloneandsleepless
Summary: Paterson worshipping the woman he loves in the morning light.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson x Black! Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> For @clydesducktape

The sunlight coming from the bedroom window started to burn Paterson’s eyes. He blinked for a few times, adjusting to the sudden warm light, and stretched his arms to get rid of the sleep. He turned around, picked up his old watch from the bedside table, and slowly opened his eyes to check it. 6 o'clock. He furrowed his eyebrows, then remembered it was Sunday, so he didn’t need to go to work. Putting the watch back in its place, he turned back, now fully awake, and smiled at the sight in front of him. You laid on the bed beside him, sleeping on your left side, breathing calmly, still deeply asleep. He grinned lovingly, feeling his heart full of warmth and love. 

He raised his hand and gently touched your brown curly hair, wrapped in a pineapple puff, fluffy as a cloud, that he intensely adored. He knew you hated when people touched your hair, but he always did it so kindly that, after all this time you were together, you had allowed him not only to touch it but even wash it sometimes, much to his pleasure.

He carefully traced your neck, the part he liked kissing so much, even bite every now and then, when things get steamy between you two. His fingers traveled lower to your arm, and he chuckled when he noted that his touch made you shiver. The sunlight kissed your golden-colored skin, and you looked just like an angel sent from heaven as a gift to him. He smiled and shook his head when he remembered all those times you were ashamed of your thick arms, telling him not to squeeze them, which turned out to be very hard for him not to, since he thought they were strong and beautiful and he loved them as much as he loved every inch of your beautiful body.

He continued to trace his fingers through your skin, his eyes worshipping you, in pure adoration. He touched your right breast ever so slightly and watched as your nipples hardened through your nightgown. Those big breasts would be the death of him, he thought. How lucky he was. You shuddered a little, and let out a heavy sigh, but kept on sleeping, much to Paterson’s relief as he wasn’t ready to let go just yet. 

He propped on his left elbow, lifting up from the bed just enough to drink you in, now that he was able to see your whole body on display for him. His hand traveled lower to your belly. Your lovely belly that often made you feel sad. Oh, if he could make you see yourself the way he sees you. A beautiful, kind human being, a gorgeous hot woman who he adores with every fiber of his being. His fingertips tickled your skin a bit, and he noticed you squirmed softly, while a light chuckle left your mouth, but your eyes were still closed. 

His hand ended its journey then, and he squeezed lightly your tummy rolls as he wrapped his arm around you, holding you close to him, and entwined his legs with yours. He knew you often felt too warm with him being so close but he didn’t care. He wanted to feel your body next to him, your heartbeat against his chest, your soft breathing leaving your thick lips. He nuzzled his nose in your fluffy hair and leaned down to kiss your earlobe tenderly, whispering “I love you” close to your ear. 

You were his lady. You were his light. You were his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr!  
> @aloneandsleepless


End file.
